Wrestling With My Heart
by Blazing-Secret
Summary: A story about a wrestler named Melanie and Matt Hardy. All is well before Melanie and Matt's plane is delayed... five times. Melanie's boyfriend Jay grows quite enraged leaving her with a difficult decision... Does she stick with Jay, or go where her hear
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story other than myself. Everyone other than Melanie belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Just when I thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse, our flight was delayed. again. And it didn't help that I was stuck with the most worthless excuse for a wrestler in the WWE. Matt Hardy. my rival. my sworn enemy.  
  
I sighed as I tossed my bags down once again and sat as far away from Matt as possible.  
  
"Looks like we get to spend some more quality time together." Matt said across the airport.  
  
I sneered at his comment and reached into my carry-on bag. After about four minutes of searching, my hand emerged from the bag with my cell-phone.  
  
Fumbling around uselessly with my phone, I tried to turn it on. It was being slower than normal today, which just made matters worse.  
  
"You know," Matt said turning to me, "This would be a whole lot easier if you would just talk to me."  
  
I disregarded his comment and dialed my boyfriend's number. As it was, he wasn't happy the last time I called with my delayed flight, and I wasn't too excited to hear what he had to say about it now either. Originally, we were supposed to arrive in the next city about two days ago with the other wrestlers, but I had friends in North Carolina and Matt had family there. We decided that upon Vince's blessing that we'd stay an extra day and fly in today. That's where everything went miserably wrong. We've been sitting here for the past 24 hours, trying to stay awake to catch our flight which has been delayed five times today.  
  
A loud rumbling of thunder sounded as I quickly hit the connect button on the phone. I couldn't help but worry about what my boyfriend would say. We were supposed to spend today together. It was our one year anniversary, and he was making a huge deal out of it. I just hoped he didn't yell at me. I hate it when he yells.  
  
"Hi, Jay?" I said as he picked up the phone. "No, I'm still in the airport." "Yes I'm serious." "I can't help it Jay, it's not my." "I know." "I'm sorry Jay, I." "Bye." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
He was yelling again. Not so much about our anniversary, but more about Matt. He hated Matt with a passion. Most people wouldn't believe that their in-ring feud would carry over backstage, but the two can't stand each other. They're practically at each other's throats whenever they're forced to be around one another. I never really knew why Jay hated him so much, but then again, I never asked. It's almost like Jay was jealous of Matt in a way, or insecure even. Insecure of what, I wasn't sure, but he just couldn't handle it.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Matt asked getting up and moving closer to me.  
  
I must admit, for just a minute, the thought occurred to me that I had no real reason to hate Matt except for Jay. Maybe I'll talk to him. What Jay doesn't find out can't kill him.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Because I made him mad," I said speaking to him for the first time in hours. "He wanted us to spend the day together, but I'm stuck here with you. And that mad him even more angry."  
  
"You can't help that Melanie," he said. "It's not your fault. You shouldn't let him upset you like that."  
  
"I know. but it's just. Who are you to tell me what to do anyways? I shouldn't even be talking to you." I said turning my head.  
  
"No one made you talk to me," Matt said sighing. "But I'm glad that you did. Why aren't you supposed to talk to me?"  
  
"It's just. it's Jay. He doesn't want me talking to you."  
  
"He's too controlling Mel," he said. "You shouldn't let him push you around like that. I know you probably don't want to listen to me preach to you about it, but it's true. It's just not fair."  
  
He put his hand on my shoulder, and for a moment I wondered why it was that Matt was trying to help me. We weren't really all that close. I mean sure, we've talked, but that was before Jay. Since then, whenever I'd try to talk to him, Jay made me leave, and then he would yell. He always accused me of 'looking at Matt' or 'paying more attention to Matt' than him. So it was from this yelling that I began to hate Matt. Not because I hated Matt himself, but that I hated what Jay made him out to be. But the question still remained. after trashing our friendship and treating him this way, how could he possibly want to help me?  
  
"It doesn't matter why he's doing it," I thought to myself, "He's right."  
  
"You're right," I said finally as I broke into tears. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I just haven't been myself lately."  
  
"Now see," he said rubbing my shoulder, "You're my friend, and it hurts me to see you cry. If he treats you this badly, he doesn't deserve to be with you. Mel? Why don't you just dump him?"  
  
I quickly composed myself and wiped my eyes.  
  
"I can't. I just. can't."  
  
**Now boarding flight 13. Flight 13 now boarding.**  
  
"What a lucky number that is. Come on, that's our flight," Matt said picking up his bags.  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? I know it's short, but there's more coming soon. Please read and respond as all suggestions are welcome and somehow used in the story line. ( Let me know what you think. 


	2. The Plane

I got my bags, stood up and boarded the plane with Matt. Conveniently, our seats were right next to one another.  
  
"So, does this mean that we're talking again?" Matt asked settling into the window seat.  
  
"Only when Jay isn't around.... Please don't tell him Matt. Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"I won't," Matt said.  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"You know, I missed talking to you.... It seems only yesterday that you were my partner," he said.  
  
I thought for a moment.... My God, I almost forgot. About a year and a half ago, Matt and I had been dating in the story lines. But then Jay came along and.... It seems that my mind has repressed quite a bit that went on before Jay, and this was the only way Jay would have it. He said that nothing else mattered.... He even made Vince change the story lines. My character was to be nowhere near Matt.... And Jay always gets what he wants...  
  
"I missed you too Matt," I said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately. Like I said, I just haven't been myself."  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Matt said holding my hand. "I know how Jay can be."  
  
The plane took off smoothly at first, but immediately ran into some turbulence.  
  
"Must be going through some more of those storms," Matt said calmly.  
  
I shuddered at the thought of storms.... I was terrified of airplanes as it was, and now there were storms?  
  
The turbulence became increasingly worse as time went by, and I often times found myself curled up in a ball by Matt. I just wanted the plane to land and for this to all be over.  
  
"So you're afraid of storms I take it?" Matt asked yawning. It was getting a bit rediculous to stay up any longer considering I didn't sleep for so long, but the storm made sure I stayed awake.  
  
"It's not so much the storm that bothers me," I said slowly, "It's the plane. I never really cared much for planes, but in this business, you learn to tolerate them. But mix the plane with the storms, and you have a problem."  
  
The plane began to shake more violently than before and everyone began to panic a bit.  
  
"Please excuse the turbulence," the pilot said. "We are going through some pretty thick storm clouds. Please be sure to keep your safety belts on, and refrain from getting out of your seat until further notice. We should be out of these storms and flying smooth again shortly."  
  
"See?" Matt said encouragingly, "We'll be out of here in no time."  
  
I watched as Matt drifted off to sleep leaving me here all alone, and still a bit terrified. He looked so peaceful.... The one ounce of peace in this whole entire plane. His presence almost helped to soothe me, and calm my tired nerves. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but before I drifted off, the plane jolted and startled me awake.  
  
I leapt up and grabbed the seat next to mine down the aisle way.  
  
"Please remain calm," the voice over the PA said. "For precautionary measures, please release your life jacket from your seat in front of you and put them on. If you are in need of assistance, please wait.... There will be a flight attendant around to help you shortly."  
  
I leaned in over Matt and looked out the window. "Stay calm?" I thought, "It feels like the whole damn plane is coming down, and they're telling me to stay calm?"  
  
But it wasn't until I looked out the window that I realized that I was right.... The plane WAS coming down, and right over water.  
  
I quickly raced to release my life jacket and put it on.  
  
"Matt!" I yelled as I quickly released his as well. "Wake up Matt!" I yelled shaking him.  
  
Matt woke up and looked at me with disdain.  
  
"What? What do you want? We're fine," he said looking down at the life jacket.  
  
"Matt, the plane is going to crash!" was all I could choke out before the plane hit the water.  
  
...................................................................  
So, what did you think? Sorry it took so long to update, but you know how school goes.... lol. Please read and respond, and I'll try to incorporate any of your ideas in the following chapters. 


End file.
